hoeypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Gregg Bissonnette
Gregg Bissonette, (born June 9, 1959, Detroit, Michigan) is an American drummer. Overview Gregg was born in a family of musicians. His father Bud Bissonette plays drums, his mother Phyllis plays piano and vibraphone, and brother Matt Bissonette plays bass guitar. Gregg started learning to play the drums at age 5 from his father. Gregg went on to study at the University of North Texas where he was a music education major. He was also featured in the famed One O'Clock Lab Band. After college he soon joined Matt in the Maynard Ferguson Big Band. With Gary Hoey Bissonnette plays drums on the Gary Hoey albums The Endless Summer II and Bug Alley. Gary returned the favor by adding guitar to "No Hay Parqueo" from Bissonnette's 2000 solo album album Submarine. The pair worked together yet again on a recording of "Welcome To The Machine" from A Tribute To Pink Floyd. Other projects In late 1995 he filled in for Simon Phillips of Toto, during the "Tambu Tour" because of the former suffering from a back problem during the first leg of the tour. In 1997 he played drums on In a Metal Mood: No More Mr. Nice Guy by Pat Boone, in which Boone covers hard rock and heavy metal songs in a jazz/big band style. Also in 1997 he played drums on Steve Lukather's album Luke and the subsequent tour. In 1998 he toured with Larry Carlton and Steve Lukather in Japan. The live album No Substitutions, which was recorded during those shows, won a 2001 Grammy award for Best Pop Instrumental Album. Bissonette was the drummer for Steve Vai and played on multi-platinum releases from David Lee Roth, including the albums Skyscraper and Eat 'Em and Smile. He recorded drums for Joe Satriani's 1992 album The Extremist, and has recorded and toured with an array of other rock artists, including Electric Light Orchestra in 2001. In 2002, he was involved in the band Jughead with Ty Tabor of King's X, Derek Sherinian of Dream Theater, and brother Matt. In 2003 he and his brother Matt backed Ringo Starr on a promotional tour of the United States. The two brothers backed Starr again in 2005 at live shows at Irving Plaza in New York City in June 2005, at the Genesse Theatre in Waukegan, IL for the PBS show SoundStage, and the El Rey Theatre in Los Angeles, CA, as well as on several TV appearances (CBS This Morning, etc.) Gregg played drums on Santana's multi-platinum album Supernatural. Gregg played on the NBC TV show Friends, as well as movies like American Pie and American Pie 2, Payback, Waiting For Guffman, Best In Show, and A Mighty Wind. He recently toured with James Taylor, Jeff Lynne, and the semi-fictional band Spinal Tap. In 2004 and 2008, Greg was featured on several songs for Richard Marx's albums My Own Best Enemy, Emotional Remains and Sundown. In 2007 Gregg recorded on the album "La La Land" by Daniel Glen Timmshttp://www.danielglentimms.com/lalacredits.html. In 2008, Gregg toured with Ringo Starr & His All-Starr Band. In 2009, Gregg is featured on albums Weve by Jason Sadites, and Back from the Dead by Spinal Tap. In 2009 Gregg was also invited to speak at and perform with bassist Abraham Laboriel at the Christian Musicians Summit in Buffalo, New York. In 2010, Gregg toured with Ringo Starr & His All-Starr Band for a second time. See also * List of Gary Hoey personnel References External links * GreggBissonette.com, official web site * Drummerworld: Greg Bissonette